


Outside The Bar

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Too late. I'm already outside – are you coming or what?"orEddie feels lonely around Valentine’s Day and Buck suggests a night out to help him meet new people. It doesn’t go as planned.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 348





	Outside The Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabylonsFall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonsFall/gifts).



> Beta by ToughPaperRound thank you so much ♥  
> All remaining mistakes are mine.

Eddie knows he should already be in his car right now and on the way to the bar. He also knows he fully agreed to this, but that was days ago when he was feeling lonely and in the mood to punch the Valentine’s Day card display at the grocery store. To his defense, he didn’t expect his friend to suggest a night out to help him meet new people and maybe start dating again. He just wanted to be mad at society’s reminder that life was only worthwhile if you were part of a couple.

He’s standing in the living room, fully dressed, and aware that it took him a good hour to settle on that outfit yet all he wants is to go put his pjs on and stay in for the night. With hot chocolate probably.

He’s not going out. No way. The idea of not having to leave the comfort of his house is an instant relief and it seems easy to grab his phone and call Buck to cancel their plans. “I think I’m gonna stay home,” he says, “there’s a CSI marathon and I wanna try the new pizza with seven types of cheese on it.”

“Eddie. Eddie, Eddie, Eddie...” Buck shakes his head, even if his friend can’t see him over the phone. “Okay first, seven cheeses for one pizza is probably an offense to whomever invented cheese. And pizza. Secondly, you’ve already watched every single episode of every CSI franchise at least twice and I know for sure you remember who killed who for each of them, since we can’t watch the show together without you spoiling it for me. Every damn time.”

“Hey it’s not my fault I have a good memory okay,” Eddie whines, knowing his friend well enough to know he’s protesting in vain.

“Look, we don’t have to stay all night, it’s just-- you’re the one who said you felt lonely with Valentine’s Day approaching.”

Eddie sighs.

“Plus,” Buck continues, “it’s too late, I’m already outside the bar. So are you coming or what?”

Eddie sighs, again, but moves from the living room where he’s been pacing back and forth, hoping Buck would let him be a coward in peace, and goes to take his car keys on the counter. “Fine, I’ll be there in twenty.”

-

“Welcome to Re-Bar,” Buck says mimicking a steward voice, “I’m Buck and I will be your wingman tonight.” He smiles and Eddie can’t resist laughing. “How may I help you go home in good company?”

Eddie shakes his head fondly. “You don’t have to help, you know, I still have moves.” He’s not prepared for the genuine laughter of his friend. “Hey,” he puts on a fake offended face.

“Sorry, sorry,” Buck says trying to breathe and stop laughing. “Of course you still have moves Eds, and I’m glad I’m gonna be here to witness that.” 

It’s still a little teasing and Eddie rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t protest because he doesn’t actually have moves. Never had any to be honest, though he’ll never admit it. Shannon was his high school sweetheart and he’s not using his sixteen year old teenage-self awkward lines on the grownups in this bar. 

“At least tell me what your type is? So I can gently help?” Buck adds. 

Eddie takes a look around him, taking in the faces of the strangers on the stools or gathered at the tables and in the booths along the wall. The truth is, he has no idea what his type is. 

He just wants someone he can talk to easily, without the fear of sounding stupid or saying the wrong thing, or even not talk at all without it being awkward. 

He wants to make them laugh with the most ridiculous jokes and be the one they smile at in the morning and in the evening.

Someone who’ll love Chris as much as he does, and who will be loved by Chris just the same.

Someone who won’t leave.

He wants--

Buck interrupts his spiraling thoughts, “Hey, it’s just people in a bar Eddie, you’re not looking for a marriage proposal here, relax.”

“I don’t think I want a one night stand either Buck, that’s the problem.”

“Okay,” Buck pauses to think for a moment.

“I shouldn’t have come, told you,” Eddie shakes his head.

“Eddie you can’t meet someone who’s gonna love you for the rest of your days without actually meeting someone for the first of those days.” He seemed confused at his own phrasing but Eddie gets it. He needs to find the courage to make a first step towards people. To risk being rejected. To trust that this time, things could go well.

“You’re annoying when you’re right,” Eddie chuckles.

“Am annoying all the time then,” Buck winks and pretend to ignore Eddie’s glare. “How about you let me make the introductions with strangers and you just see if those moves of yours still work?”

Eddie nods. He still mourns the loss of the pizza and pajamas plan a bit but if Buck has his back, he can do this. _Showtime, Edmundo_.

Buck is good at this, Eddie thinks as he watches his friend start a conversation with a fourth? fifth woman before introducing Eddie. Sure, three of them gently declined when Eddie finally gathered the courage to ask for their number and the other downright held out her hand with an engagement ring, but Eddie’s amazed at how easy it seems for Buck to talk to anyone. So easy, it’s becoming annoying and Eddie needs to put a stop to Buck’s smugness.

He just needs a plan.

“How about him?” he asks, pointing at a tall redhead guy sipping a beer alone at the end of the bar. The guy is as much his type as the ladies they talked to and it’s the only idea he can come up with to stop Buck’s charms from working so well.

“What?” Buck winces.

Eddie grins. “Just because you’re straight doesn’t mean I am. But maybe I should find myself another wingman for that?” He looks at Buck with a challenging look, waiting for him to admit his limits but-- but Buck puts the smile back on his face and a hand on Eddie’s arm, guiding him along the bar and towards Redhead guy. He doesn’t say challenge accepted but his entire attitude speaks for itself. 

So maybe that dare didn’t stop Buck, but now Eddie’s sure he’s just gonna witness Buck stuttering and blushing. Part of him knows he shouldn’t feel good about putting his friend in an embarrassing situation. The other part thinks that it’s gonna make it worth coming out of his home for the night, and coming out, period, just to see Buck lose his annoying confidence. He’ll reflect later on how bad a friend he is because now’s clearly not the time.

Eddie waits in vain though, because Buck is just as charming with the man as he was with the women they talked to before. He makes him laugh, touches his elbow, leans in to talk in his ear and introduces Eddie, and the man smiles at them both.

“Listen, your friend looks cute,” Redhead says, still smiling, “and if it’s a threesome you’re looking for let me tell you, it’s always a mess.”

Buck winks with an understanding look and Eddie wonders what the hell that means, ignoring the fact that he’s being rejected once again, by a guy he didn’t even care about, and yet it still hurts.

Redhead reaches for his pocket and takes out his phone, “But I wouldn’t mind seeing you again,” he tells Buck, ready to take his number, and this is the moment Buck finally blushes and looks shy, which is both cute and unsettling to Eddie.

“Thanks but uh--” Buck tilts his head, hesitating, “my heart’s kind of already taken.”

“Well, he’s a lucky guy,” Redhead laughs before wishing both Buck and Eddie a nice evening and walking away.

It takes a moment for Eddie to register everything that just happened, and he’s not sure he truly understands it all. _A lucky guy?_ Buck has a lucky guy?

He clears his throat. “So is your heart really taken or were you trying to avoid the _sorry I don’t like guys_ rejection line?” Eddie asks.

Buck bites his lip and for the first time that evening he seems at a loss for words. He just says, “I need some air,” walking past Eddie towards the exit, and Eddie follows within a second.

Eddie waits a few minutes beside Buck on the sidewalk, giving him time to breathe, not forcing eye contact. He’s not sure what’s going on but considering that in the span of thirty minutes he came out to his straight best friend and pushed him into flirting with a guy, he’s pretty sure Buck’s reaction is his fault.

“Hey, I’m sor--” Eddie starts apologizing, but Buck cuts him off.

“Thank you for trusting me with that part of you,” he says, throwing his arms around Eddie’s shoulders, face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. 

Eddie takes in the warmth of the embrace, and the serendipity flooding him. They’re at peace in each other’s arms and Eddie realizes how easy it is to just exist around Buck, how he wishes he could be the one Buck’s saving his heart for.

He realizes his _type_ was right under his nose the entire time and Eddie has no idea how he failed to see the signs.

Buck slowly lets go. “I wish I could be that brave,” he says, voice so low Eddie almost misses it.

“What do you mean?” Eddie frowns looking at Buck, not moving, trying to not break the momentum.

Buck’s hands trail up Eddie’s shoulders to rest on his neck, thumbs gently brushing his jaw, their faces so close Eddie can only focus on Buck’s eyes staring back at him, searching or waiting for a sign and for a second Eddie thinks maybe, maybe he’s not a fool for loving his best friend. Maybe they could-- 

Before Eddie can figure out what to say, Buck is pulling away, letting his arms fall to his side. “Sorry, sorry,” he mumbles, stepping back but Eddie grabs his wrist before he’s gone too far, reaching for the back of Buck’s neck with his free hand, pulling him back close, resting his forehead against Buck’s.

“Buck, what do you mean?” Eddie asks again, because if there’s even the slightest possibility of Buck sharing his feelings, Eddie wants to be sure.

Buck lets out a breath. He lifts his head slowly and presses his lips on Eddie’s mouth, soft and hesitant. “This,” Buck says breaking the kiss, eyes closed. “I mean this.”

Eddie’s heart is pounding in his chest, already missing Buck’s lips on his so he lets go of his wrist to cup his head in his hands. “Buck,” he says, “hey look at me, please?” He waits, he doesn’t want to wait any longer but he can, he does, he wants Buck to look at him and know how much he wants this. “Buck, please?” he brushes his thumb on Buck’s chin, as close to his lips as he can go, until Buck finally opens his eyes to see Eddie smiling at him.

“We should do that again,” Eddie says softly, leaning in, still waiting.

“Yeah?” Buck asks, letting out a breath and finally smiling back.

Eddie nods and kisses him again, making Buck moan as he grabs his waist, and Eddie knows for sure it’s a sound he’s gonna get addicted to. This is definitely better than pizza and a CSI rewatch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This took me longer than I wanted but I hope you liked it :)  
> You can reblog this from tumblr right [here.](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/190553824918/10-too-late-im-already-outside-are-you)  
> Like always, I will cherish every kudos, emoji and comment you send me ♥


End file.
